Marotamente Perigosas
by Annizita Malfoy
Summary: AVISO POSTADO! Eles são os garotos mais lindos de toda Hogwarts, todas caem aos seus pés, mas eles vão se apaixonar justamente pelas que os odeiam, será que eles vão conseguir conquistá-las? Elas são tão Marotamente Perigosas quanto eles.
1. Os Hóspedes

**Título:** Marotamente Perigosas  
**Autora:** - Annizita Malfoy  
**Shipper:** James Potter/ Lílian Evans  
**Beta Responsável:**** A**nabel**B**lack  
**Sinopse:** Eles são os garotos mais lindos de toda Hogwarts, todas caem aos seus pés, mas eles vão se apaixonar justamente pelas que os odeiam, será que eles vão conseguir conquistá-las? Elas são tão Marotamente Perigosas quanto eles. Mas será que elas vão se render a eles?

**Dedicada à**: **A**nabel **B**lack; Sistá, você sabe que essa fic é toda dedicada a você, você é personagem e tudo, espero que você goste dela assim como eu to gostando de escrever. Vocês tem muito que agradecer a essa menina, porque é ela que me mata de ir e que me mata se eu não atualizo a fic. ;x Bel Black, te adoro muito Betaa. Anabel minha musa inspiradora pra sempre, te amo muito! ;D

**D****isclaimer:** Essa fic está sendo reescrita e tem alguns personagens de minha autoria. Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Joanne, aquela mulher malvada que acabou com os Marotos e matou quase todo mundo que eu gostava. Ela pode né? Fazer o que. :x

**N/A**: Oii gente, eu comecei a escrever essa fic quando ainda tinha uns 13 aninhos de idade, mas parei, ai voltei a escrever fics e resolvi reescreve-la, porque ela é muito importante pra mim e eu gosto muito dela, ela é minha primeira fic. ;D Espero que vocês gostem dela. Eu adoro muito escreve-la.

A **Anabel Potter **da fic na verdade é a** Anabel Black** minha Beta, lindona. Ela é uma personagem inteiramente minha, se vocês quiserem utiliza-la em suas fics; favor me pedir os direitos autorais. huahuahuahuahuahuahua ;x To falando porque eu sei que vocês vão adora-la demais. ;DDD E a **Anna Bonsfield** é na verdade a **Aninhoca Pirraça**, minha amiga louca que eu achei que faria o par perfeito para um Maroto nessa fic. ;D Se quiserem essa personagem; Favor pedir também os direitos autorais, pois ela também é inteiramente minha! huhuahuahuuahhua XDDD

Por enquanto é só pessoal. Espero que gostem da fic.

E me deixem reviews falando o que acham da fic, por favor fassam uma autora feliiz. XD

Beijokas coloridas pra vocês. ;D

_**A**nnizita **M**alfoy. _

* * *

**Os Hóspedes.**

James estava sentado na areia de uma praia deserta; ele olhava o horizonte em sua frente, aquele mar azul... a areia branca... era perfeito. "Não tinha como ficar melhor" pensou. Mas, se enganou quando virou o rosto levemente para a direita... ele ficou hipnotizado pela garota que vinha em sua direção... ela era baixa e magra, porém muito bonita, tinha cabelos acaju e olhos extraordinariamente verdes, sim era ela: Lílian Evans, o grande amor da vida de James Potter. O garoto, rapidamente se levanta e passa as mãos pelos cabelos, decidindo ir ao encontro da garota. Chegando perto, ele dá um sorriso maroto, que logo é retribuído por Lílian. Ele então a enlaça pela cintura... chegando vagarosamente perto de sua boca... quando os lábios estavam quase se encontrando, ele ouve um barulho em sua janela e rapidamente acorda.

- Que droga! – Diz ele dando um soco no travesseiro.

Ele vai até a janela e logo reconhece a coruja preta, de olhos extremamente azuis, de Sirius.

- Eu te mato Sirius! – Diz ele, já pegando a carta bruscamente e começando a lê-la.

_"Caro Sr. Prongs,_

_O QUE OUVE COM VOCÊ, SEU VIADO DE UMA FIGA? NENHUMA CARTA AS FÉRIAS ENTEIRAS??. TE SEQUESTRARAM?? VOCÊ ESTA NUMA ILHA DESERTA?? TE MATARAM?? _

_SE NÃO TE MATARAM EU TE MATO ASSIM QUE TE VIR NA MINHA FRENTE!_

_VOCÊ DEIXOU SEUS AMIGOS MUITO PREOCUPADOS!! O REMUS JÁ ESTA PENSANDO O PIOR! (Mesmo eu dizendo a ele que você faria um bem a humanidade morrendo.) _

_Deixando as broncas um pouco de lado... Não aquento mais esta casa... não aquento mais a Sra. Black... muito menos meu querido pai._

_Tomei uma decisão... e tenho certeza que você vai me dar a maior força (coisa que o Moony não fez). Vou fugir de casa! E de amanhã não passa!_

_Por isso to te escrevendo, quero saber se posso passar um tempo ai na sua casa... sabe... até eu achar um lugar para ficar. Por favor, viadinho lindo do meu coração, você não vai me negar isso vai?_

_P.S.¹: Vê se escreve logo pro Remus, ele está desesperado._

_P.S.²: Prepare-se para a minha chegada! _

_Sirius Black."_

Então, James sentou em sua escrivaninha e começou a escrever a resposta para o amigo.

**------- D ------- **

Não se passou muito tempo que Sirius escrevera para James, e ele logo percebeu que sua coruja já estava voltando. Assim que a ave chegou, ele pegou a carta apressadamente e começou a lê-la.

_"Caro Sr. Padfoot,_

_Eu não fui seqüestrado, não estou em uma ilha deserta, muito menos fui morto. Estou muito bem, obrigado.(fala a verdade Sirius vocês não vivem sem mim) e Sirius, NÃO É VIADO É CERVO C-E-R-V-O! ENTENDEU? E O BEM A HUMANIDADE, SERIA SE VOCÊ MORRE-SE, NÂO EU!_

_VOCÊ ME ACORDA NO MEIO DA MADRUGADA, JUSTAMENTE NO MELHOR MOMENTO DO MEU SONHO. SÓ PARA PERGUNTAR UMA COISA QUE VOCÊ JÁ SABE A RESPOSTA! (tinha que ser você!)_

_QUEM VAI TE MATAR SOU EU... SEU CÃO SARNENTO!_

_Te dou a maior força com certeza. Já passou da hora de você sair dessa casa. Claro que você pode ficar aqui em casa mas não abusa não! Você sempre é bem vindo por aqui! (você sabe disso, pra que me acordar pra perguntar?)_

_P.S: Pode deixar que eu irei escrever para o Remus!_

_James Potter."_

Sirius acabou de ler e desabou em sua cama, fitando o teto por alguns minutos e depois se rendendo ao sono e indo dormir.

**------- D -------- **

Do outro lado de Londres, James rezava para continuar o sonho, mas para sua desgraça, não foi o que aconteceu. Ele dormiu pesadamente o resto da noite, não tendo mais nenhum sonho com sua amada Lily.

No dia seguinte, logo que os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto de Sirius ele escreveu uma breve resposta a James.

_"Prongs,_

_Vou fugir desse internato hoje, a meia noite. Me espere na frente da sua casa._

_PS: Prepare coisas para comer, vou estar morrendo de fome. _

_Seu amado amigo Sirius Black."_

**------- D ------- **

Mas naquele mesmo instante uma menina fazia exatamente a mesma coisa em seu quarto muito bem decorado e confortável.

_"Querido primo James,_

_Tudo bem, primo? Como vão as suas férias? Espero que bem._

_Estou te mandando essa carta para te perguntar se eu posso passar o resto das férias ai na sua casa, por que os meus pais vão viajar e eu não quero ir pra casa dos nossos avós. Será que eu podia ficar ai na sua casa?_

_Por favor, por Merlin, diz que sim James! Você sabe muito bem como é a nossa avó. Eu não vou agüentar ficar lá até acabarem as férias. Por favor, me salva dessa furada! Eu juro que te pago com juros se você me tirar dessa, priminho._

_Carinhosamente, Anabel Potter."_

** ------- D ------- **

_  
_

James ainda estava dormindo quando duas corujas invadirão seu quarto e o acordaram bruscamente. Ele sentou levemente na cama, e colocando os óculos, que repousavam sobre a mesa de cabeceira ao lado. Primeiro, pegou a carta da coruja preta, já sabia que era de Sirius, depois de lê-la, levantou-se da cama e andou até a sua escrivaninha, e respondeu ao amigo.

_"Padfoot,_

_Será que você, um dia, conseguiria me mandar uma carta e não me acordar? _

_Você vai vir pra cá hoje. Tudo bem. Eu te espero sim, mesmo achando que não tem necessidade alguma para isso, porque você conhece muito bem o caminho._

_PS: Se você quiser comer alguma coisa quando chegar, você mesmo faz._

_Seu amigo que te odeia James Potter."_

Depois, prendeu a carta na coruja de Sirius. Assim que ela se foi, a outra coruja chegou perto de James e o bicou ferozmente, como se tivesse pressa para ir embora, e isso fez com que James soltasse um "AI!" e ficasse levemente irritado com a dona da coruja, mas assim que leu a carta a raiva passou totalmente.

A carta era que sua querida prima Anabel, e ele a adorava, uma das únicas que ele realmente gostava, porque ela não era como as outras; ela jogava quadribol, era uma ótima artilheira, (ele pensara em chamá-la para ser artilheira da Grifinória, mas a menina teve que se mudar e saiu de Hogwarts.) ela era linda, realmente linda, e James até sentia que queria ficar com ela, mas nem chegou a dizer nada, porque não queria estragar a amizade dos dois, pois ela era sua melhor amiga desde a infância dos dois, antes mesmo até de Sirius e Remus o conhecerem. James estava sentindo falta da garota, então adorou receber uma carta dela, ainda mais a idéia dela vir se hospedar em sua casa o resto das férias.

_"Querida prima Anabel,_

_Eu estou bem e minhas férias vão bem também, e as suas?_

_Claro que você pode vir pra cá, eu vou adorar revê-la priminha, faz um bom tempo que você não vem passar as férias aqui em casa, to com saudade dos velhos tempos que você vinha sempre pra cá._

_Eu tenho que concordar com você, ninguém agüenta ficar mais de um dia na mesma casa que a vovó. Ela é muito chata e não deixa agente fazer nada._

_Vou te salvar dessa, mas vou te cobrar esse pagamento em dobro depois heim?!_

_Você pretende vir quando? É só me avisar e vir. Tá tudo certo já. Você só vai ter que aturar um cão sarnento que também vai vir aqui pra casa._

_Carinhosamente, seu priminho muito amado (espero) James Potter."_

Depois de responder as duas cartas, resolveu escrever uma para Remus.

_"Remus,_

_Desculpe não ter escrito durante todos esses dias, é que eu não tenho tido sossego nessa casa pra nada. E o nosso querido amigo CÃO SARNENTO BLACK simplesmente não tem me deixado dormir e sonhar com a minha ruivinha e isso piora muito o meu humor, você sabe._

_Bem, eu estou muito bem e você? Remus, tenho uma proposta para te fazer!_

_Você não quer passar o restante das férias aqui com agente não? Nem adianta falar que tem lua cheia, que eu já vi que não tem. Nem fala que quer estudar, porque nem você estuda nas férias, nem diz também que quer descansar, porque não tem lugar melhor pra descansar do que aqui, na Mansão Potter._

_Diz que sim, vai, Lobinho dengoso?_

_Seu amigo Prongs."_

Depois de escrever a carta para Remus, James decidiu descer para tomar seu café da manhã e avisar a sua mãe que a prima e Sirius iriam passar o restante das férias ali com ele, e explicar tudo sobre Anabel e Sirius também, afinal, ela deveria saber que Sirius fugiria de casa e que os pais de Anabel iriam viajar.

**------- D ------- **

O resto do dia tinha corrido muito bem, ele tinha conversado com sua mãe sobre a vinda dos amigos e da prima e ela tinha deixado, como ele já imaginava. Depois de fazer todas as tarefas, que ele achava inúteis, que sua mãe havia lhe pedido, resolveu subir para seu quarto e escrever para uma certa ruivinha, afinal, não custava tentar. – Ele deu de ombros ao pensar isso.

Sentou na sua escrivaninha e começou a escrever.

_"Minha querida Lílian Evans,_

_Como vão as suas férias minha ruivinha? Espero que elas estejam boas, mas acho que elas estariam melhores se você estivesse aqui comigo, você não acha?_

_To te mandando essa carta para te perguntar se você não quer vir passar o resto das férias aqui em casa, comigo e com o pessoal todo. Todo mundo tá vindo pra cá. O Sirius, o Remus, a Anna, a minha prima Anabel, todo mundo vem pra cá, achei que você poderia pensar e vir passar o resto das férias aqui com a gente. O que você me diz **minha** ruivinha?_

_Esperando ansiosamente a sua resposta, James Potter."_

James, depois de escrever a carta, deitou em sua cama e ficou olhando distraidamente para o teto, ficou pensando se a sua ruivinha aceitaria, finalmente, um convite seu, mesmo esse não tento nenhuma segunda intenção. – Ele sorriu marotamente ao pensar isso. – Talvez tivesse _algumas segundas_ intenções, afinal, ele não era de ferro, não agüentaria ficar tão perto da sua ruivinha e não tentar _nada_. James ficou assim, deitado em sua cama pensando, por algum tempo até que uma coruja invadiu o seu quarto e deixou a carta em seu colo e deu-lhe um beliscada feroz em seu dedo e nesse momento ele reconheceu a dona da coruja. – Soltou um suspiro irritado e pegou a carta. – Ele adorava mesmo a sua prima, mas odiava a coruja dela com todas as forças possíveis. Massageou o dedo levemente depois começou a ler a carta em sua mão.

_"Amado Primo James,_

_Minhas férias vão bem sim, mas espero que melhorem quando eu chegar ai._

_Também to com muita saudade de você. Você tem razão, nós nos afastamos bastante por causa da minha mudança de escola e tudo mais, mas agora eu tenho uma novidade pra você (espero que você goste!), vou voltar para Hogwarts depois das férias, e meus pais finalmente resolveram voltar para a nossa antiga Mansão ai pertinho da sua. Eles vão se mudar assim que voltarem de viajem. To muito feliz com isso tudo, vou amar voltar pra Hogwarts e vou ficar na sua classe._

_Realmente, não sei como nossos pais agüentavam ela quando eles eram pequenos, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, NINGUEM agüenta ela!_

_Vai me cobrar, priminho? Poxa, pensei que você fosse me entender._

_Eu vou amanhã de manhã, tudo bem pra você?_

_Cão Sarnento? Que cão sarnento?_

_Com carinho, da sua prima muito amada (espero) Anabel Potter."_

James ficou feliz por saber que sua prima voltaria a Hogwarts esse ano. Ele realmente sentia falta da garota perto de si. – Ele se levantou da cama e foi até a escrivaninha e começou a escrever a resposta para a prima.

_"Muito amada prima Anabel,_

_Você vai voltar pra Hogwarts? Eu nem acredito! Fico muito feliz com a noticia! Por que você não disse nada antes? Eu amei a novidade, e não vou ser só eu a gostar dela, a Lily vai adorar saber que você vai voltar. Você vai contar pra ela ou vai fazer surpresa?_

_Claro que vou te cobrar, você ofereceu tão de bom grado, não tem como não cobrar! E eu te entendo, só que ganhar alguma coisa de é realmente muito legal, priminha._

_Ok, tudo mais que bem pra mim._

_O cão sarnento? Você vai conhecê-lo assim que chegar. E por falar nisso, todo mundo vem pra cá, eu só me esqueci de chamar a Anna, chama ela pra mim? Eu chamei o Remus (você conhece o Remus?), o Peter (não vai vir porque está viajando) eu chamei até a Lily, mas não sei se ela vai aceitar. Me faz o favor de chamar a Anna?_

_Com muito amor do seu primo James."_

Logo depois de escrever para sua prima James virou-se para voltar para a cama, mas antes mesmo de levantar duas corujas entraram pela janela e ele suspirou levemente pegando as duas cartas e virando para a escrivaninha de novo. Abriu a primeira:

_"Prongs,_

_Minhas férias vão bem, tirando os dias de lua-cheia que se passaram._

_O Sirius anda interrompendo os seus sonhos fantasiosos com a Lily é? Que chato cara! Espero que você não esteja de mau humor, você fica péssimo de mal humor. Por falar na ruivinha, você a chamou para ir praí?_

_Ir pra sua casa? Até que não seria uma má idéia, eu vou sim, to chegando ai amanhã de manhã, ok?_

_Obs: Lobinho dengoso é a... deixa pra lá, não me chame mais assim, seu veadinho abusado. _

_Remus Lupin."_

Logo depois de ler a carta de Remus, James pegou a outra carta e começou a lê-la.

_"Potter,_

_Pra começar NÃO SOU A SUA RUIVINHA! E minhas férias vão bem, obrigada. E não eu não acho, se eu estivesse com você as minhas férias estariam horríveis._

_Hum, ir pra sua casa? A Anna vai? A Anabel vai estar ai? Tá bom, eu vou, mas só porque elas vão e porque o Remus também vai estar ai, acho que não vai ter problema algum em ir rever a Anabel e matar as saudades da Anna. Eu vou amanhã de manhã Potter._

_Pra você: Evans"_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/B:** Bom, ola! Aqui é a Beta dessa fic (duh!), a própria Anabel! Musa inspiradora da Annizita ! HAHAHA. 

O que vocês acharam? Espero que tenham amado esse capitulo e mandem muitas reviews! Ou então eu apareço na vossa casa de madrugada e transformo seu nariz em batata, Sacou?!

Maninha, eu corrigi uns errinhos, que não eram muitos, o capitulo ta ótimo, viu? Dá uma olhada e depois me diz se eu esqueci de alguma coisa (ainda sou iniciante em betagem né)

Um Cheiro,

_Anabel_


	2. A chegada dos Hóspedes

**Título:** Marotamente Perigosas  
**Autora:** - Annizita Malfoy  
**Shipper:** James Potter/ Lílian Evans  
**Beta Responsável:****A**nabel**B**lack  
**Sinopse:** Eles são os garotos mais lindos de toda Hogwarts, todas caem aos seus pés, mas eles vão se apaixonar justamente pelas que os odeiam, será que eles vão conseguir conquistá-las? Elas são tão Marotamente Perigosas quanto eles. Mas será que elas vão se render a eles?

**D****isclaimer:** Essa fic está sendo reescrita e tem alguns personagens de minha autoria, para usarem esses personagens; favor pedir os direitos autorais emprestados a mim. ;D Nada no mundo de Harry Potter me pertence, é tudo da Tia Joanne, aquela mulher malvada que acabou com os Marotos e matou quase todo mundo que eu gostava. Ela pode né? Fazer o que. :x

**N/A¹: **Oii gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim. ; Espero que não tenha demorado muito pra postar esse capítulo. Postei o mais rápido que consegui. Esse capítulo ficou bem legal. Gostei dele! Espero que vocês gostem também. ;P

Não esqueçam: Façam uma autora feliz; Deixem reviews. XDD

Beijocas Coloridas,

_ Annizita Malfoy._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**A chegada dos Hóspedes.**

James ficou muito feliz au ler a resposta de sua ruivinha que nem acreditava. Ela passaria o resto das férias na casa dele, junto com ele! Tudo bem que tinham mais pessoas, mas ela aceitou um convite dele!

Mal ele teve tempo de ler a carta, uma nova coruja entrou pela janela de seu quarto, pousando perto de si e o mordendo ferozmente. Ele ficou levemente irritado, mas a felicidade era tanta que nem deu atenção ao corte em seu dedo.

"_Muito amado primo James,_

_Desculpa não ter contado antes, é que eu queria falar sobre isso só quanto já estivesse ai na sua casa, mas tive que te contar porque eu vou ter que ir junto com vocês pra Hogwarts. Contar pra Lily? NÃÃÃO! Só quando nós nos vermos. Quero fazer surpresa pra aquela ruivinha arretada! _

_Sei que você me entende. Nem vou comentar a ultima parte. Mas agora não posso fazer nada, falei que te pagaria e vou ter que pagar. _

_Conhecê-lo? Tá né. Ele já vai estar ai quando eu chegar? _

_Então, quer dizer, que vai todo mundo praí? Que legaaal, priminho. Mal posso esperar pra amanhã. Eu não conheço nenhum Remus. Eu só conheço a Lily e a Anna e, logicamente, você. _

_Eu já chamei a Anna, ela disse que ia ver com a mãe e te mandava a resposta ainda hoje. Por que você não sabe se ela vai aceitar? Algo que eu deva saber? Quero saber direitinho essa história James Potter! _

_Ps: A ave morde. _

_Bel Potter."_

Logo depois de ler as cartas, resolveu respondê-las o mais breve possível, porque seu quarto agora mais parecia um corujal, e porque as aves estavam começando a dar sinal de precisarem fazer as necessidades.

"_Remus,_

_Está tudo certo, te espero amanhã de manhã! _

_James."_

"_Minha querida ruivinha,_

_Fico muito feliz em saber que você vai vir pra cá passar o resto das férias comigo e com nossos amigos. _

_Beijos, abraços e amassos, seu amado James." _

"_Bel,_

_Eu já previa que você ia querer fazer surpresa para a ruivinha._

_Isso mesmo, senhorita Potter! Você não pode voltar atrás nisso. _

_Infelizmente sim. Sim, todos vêm pra cá. Eu pensei que você conhecesse o Lupin, mas tá né, eu apresento. Ok, eu espero a resposta dela. _

_Isso é uma LONGA história, priminha. Te conto quando você chegar aqui amanhã! _

James parou de escrever para olhar seu dedo, que agora sangrava e manchava o papel, e para xingar a prima baixinho

_**Ps:**__Já tinha uma certa desconfiança quanto a isso. _

_James Potter."_

Logo depois que James respondeu a carta da prima uma coruja adentrou seu quarto e deixou uma carta em suas mãos.

"_James,_

_Como vão as suas férias? _

_Eu vou sim para a sua casa, chego amanhã de manhã. Obrigada pelo convite. Foi muito legal da sua parte. _

_Anna Bonsfield."_

Então, ele, novamente, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever a resposta para a garota.

"_Anna,_

_Vão muito tediosas, mas espero que melhorem a partir de amanhã. Ok, agente te espera amanhã de manhã. _

_Não foi nada. Foi legal você aceitar. _

_James Potter."_

James suspirou cansado, e se jogou em sua cama. Acabou dormindo pesadamente e só acordando na hora da janta. Apressou-se a descer e a jantar, pois ainda tinha que tomar banho e ir encontrar com Sirius, que já devia estar quase chegando.

Sirius estava a pouco tempo de chegar na casa de James. Tinha dado tudo certo em seu plano de fugir de casa, Graças a Merlin! E ele finalmente poderia descansar quando chegasse na Mansão Potter.

Sirius desceu do NightBus em frente à casa do amigo e ficou esperando James aparecer. – Pra variar esse veadinho tá atrasado! – Pensou um pouco irritado, logo depois soltando um bocejo e observando o amigo que se aproximava.

- Tá atrasado como sempre veadinho! – Disse, me levantando e sorrindo marotamente.

- Não reclama cão pulguento, você ainda deu sorte por eu ter vindo! – Disse ele entre um bocejo.

- Vamos logo, cara. To cheio de sono! – disse, bocejando também.

Nós entramos na mansão Potter e fomos diretamente para nossos quartos. Depois invadi o quarto de James para perguntar quem iria chegar no dia seguinte, ele me enxotou do quarto falando que amanhã eria que acordar cedo, para receber uma tal de Anabel. Já não gostei! Ele me expulsou por causa de uma garota! E o pior é que ela nem deve ser lá grandes coisas, afinal, é prima dele! – Sirius fez uma careta ao pensar como seria a tal de Anabel.

Resolvi deixar isso pra lá e ir dormir também, afinal, amanhã seria um dia bem cheio.

**Na manhã do dia seguinte;**

James já havia acordado e tomado seu café da manhã, e nada de Sirius acordar. Então ele resolveu ir acordar o amigo, pois achava que sua prima já estava para chegar.

James adentrou o quarto de Sirius e bateu a porta ao entrar, na intenção de acordar o amigo com o ato, mas não teve sucesso, então abriu as cortinas e fez com que o sol batesse diretamente na cara do mesmo. Sirius começou a resmungar e a xingá-lo. Finalmente acordado, começado a se arrumar.

- Eu te espero na porta de entrada da casa. Anda logo, Almofadinhas, ela já deve estar chegando! – James disse, saindo do quarto para descer as escadas e logo em seguida sentar na soleira da casa.

Sirius em pouco tempo estava sentado do seu lado. Estava extremamente mal humorado por ter sido acordado pelo amigo e logo começou a reclamar.

- Eu não acredito que você me acordou há essa hora por causa de uma garota! Essa menina, ainda por cima, deve ser chata e feia como o priminho dela, que por sinal, é você! – Ele começou a provocá-lo, mas antes mesmo que pudesse continuar, notou algo estranho vindo ao longe no céu, e se aproximando cada vez mais da mansão. Ficou quieto observando o pontinho preto aumentar, e depois de alguns segundos descobriu ser alguém em uma vassoura!

Ele se levantou junto com James, que ele percebeu, tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. - Será que essa tal Anabel veio de vassoura? Não! Não pode ser. – Ele continuou a observar a pessoa na vassoura, depois de pousar suavemente no solo, um pouco distante deles, ela veio se aproximando dos dois lentamente, e então Sirius teve uma grande surpresa ao ver que era uma menina, e como ela era bela.

Anabel era mediana, não era branquinha, mas também não era morena, tinha cabelos negros, mas que quando refletiam ao sol adquiriam um tom avermelhado, ela era linda. Usava uma saia que eram uns dois palmos acima dos joelhos e uma blusa babylook do Chudley Cannons com manguinhas pufosas e era levemente curta, deixando um pedacinho da barriga da morena a mostra. Ele foi acordado de seus pensamentos por James que chegara perto, ainda abraçando a prima, para apresentá-los.

- Anabel, esse aqui é o cão sarnento que eu te falei na carta! – Ele disse, rindo marotamente e me mostrando pra ela.

- Prazer, Senhor Cão Sarnento! – Ela me disse rindo.

- Sirius Black, ao seu dispor. – Eu disse pegando a mão dela e a beijando levemente.

- Quer dizer que o cão sarnento tem nome, priminho? – Ela disse rindo e observando o primo que ria gostosamente.

- É, pra você ver como são as coisas hoje em dia, priminha. – Ele disse rindo e a abraçando.

- Olha quem fala. O veado falando do cachorro. – Disse meio irritado.

Ela riu gostosamente. – Vocês dois realmente se amam. Num amor só!

- Eu? Amar esse veadinho de quatro olhos? Certeza que não! – Eu disse dando uma cotovelada em James, que me deu um olhar mortal e riu.

- Você ainda não viu nada Anabel. Mas deixa isso pra depois, você deve estar cansada. Vou te mostrar o seu quarto. – James disse, a levando pra dentro, e eu fui logo atrás deles.

James subiu as escadas carregando as malas dela e ela o seguiu. Eu preferi ir até a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Quando voltei pra sala encontrei a Anabel dormindo no sofá. – Meu Merlin, como essa menina é linda. – Me sentei na poltrona ao lado do sofá e fiquei a observando silenciosamente. Fiquei analisando o corpo dela... – Afinal, o James nem está aqui pra me ver fazer isso. – Sorri marotamente e fiquei babando feito cachorro. Quando eu reparei, blusa dela havia subido levemente e um pedacinho das costas dela (entre a saia e a blusa) ficara a mostra, e eu vi que havia algo diferente. Tinha alguma coisa ali. – Pode ser um bicho, é melhor eu ver, pode mordê-la! – Pensei e me aproximei para ver melhor o que era. Quando estava bem perto, ela acordou e se virou indignada para mim.- Ferrou! – Pensei.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Black?! – Ela disse, corando, eu não sabia se de raiva ou de vergonha.

- Eu... eu... eu pensei que tivesse um bicho nas suas costas, tem algum bicho! É melhor você dar uma olhada! – Eu disse me levantando e ficando de pé na frente dela.

Ela também se levantou, subindo a parte de trás da blusa levemente. Uma expressão de clareza passou pelo seu rosto e ela riu gostosamente. Eu devo dizer que não entendi nada, e que naquela hora eu achei que ela fosse maluca.

Eu a olhava, curioso. Ela se virou de costas e subiu a blusa levemente. E agora eu pude ver exatamente o 'bicho' que pensei ter visto na garota. Na verdade, era uma tatuagem!

E nossa, que tatuagem! Ele ficou até sem fôlego, quase babando nas costas da garota. Por que? Porque eram pequenas pegadas de cachorro, que de tempo em tempo se moviam, andando pelo corpo da garota. Ele simplesmente estava sem palavras, agora tinha a certeza que ela era feita pra ele.

- Foi isso que você viu, certo? – Ela disse simplesmente, se virando de frente pra ele.

- Acho., Que., Foi. Sim. – Ele disse sem nem ao menos saber o que dizia. Estava sem palavras e o pior é que poucas garotas o deixavam assim.

- Eu vou ao meu quarto trocar de roupa. – Ela disse andando em direção a escada. E eu só consegui me sentar de novo na poltrona e ficar pensando naquela garota.

Depois de uns 5 minutos que ela havia subido, James desceu. Ele olhava pra mim e ria. Eu o encarei com um olhar mortal, mas ele não parou de rir.

- O quê que foi veadinho doido? – Eu perguntei o olhando.

- Você ficou doidinho pela Anabel. – Ele falou rindo.

- Só me surpreendi, nada mais. – Disse, tentando parecer normal.

- Sei. Eu te conheço Sirius.

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse responder, uma pessoa adentrou a sala e os dois saíram correndo ao seu encontro.

- LOBINHO DENGOSOOO, VOCÊ VEIOOO! – Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo marotamente.

- Já falei que lobinho dengoso é a p... Deixa pra lá. Veadinho e Cão sarnento! – Ele disse bravo, mas logo depois rindo.

- Sem graça, Lobinho. – Disseram os dois outros garotos juntos.

- Só vocês que podem é? – Disse indo à direção do sofá e se jogando nele. – Pode me mostrar o meu aposento para poder guardar as malas? – Disse, depois de jogar todas no chão.

-Claro Moony. – Respondeu James se levantando e pegando uma delas.

Remus foi logo atrás do amigo, carregando a outra e sendo seguido por Sirius. James parou em frente a uma porta e abriu-a deixando o amigo passar na frente.

Remus entrou no quarto, deixou a mala que carregava no chão e se jogou na cama. James deixou a mala que carregava ao lado da que o amigo havia posto no chão e se sentou na poltrona perto da lareira. Sirius ficou encostado no vão da porta.

- E as novidades das férias? – Moony perguntou entre um bocejo.

- Nosso amigo cão sarnento já tá caidinho pela minha prima. – James disse sorrindo marotamente.

- Não to nada. Só a achei bonita. – Disse na defensiva.

- Que prima? A Anabel? – Perguntou Remus se sentando na cama e olhando de Sirius para James, sem conter a curiosidade.

- Como você sabe dela? – James perguntou, surpreso.

- Lily já me falou dela. – Remus deu de ombros.

- Ah é.. Elas são amigas. – James soltou um suspiro.

- Pensa bem veadinho, ela pode te ajudar com a ruivinha. – Disse Sirius zombeteiro. Logo depois sendo surpreendido por uma voz atrás de si.

- Que ruivinha é essa? Não seria a Lily? Seria? – Sirius se virou e viu Anabel espiando sobre o seu pescoço. Ela estava perigosamente perto, e se ela continuasse ali, ele não responderia por si.

- Não. Claro que não! – Apressou-se a responder James, indo ao encontro dela e a abraçando. – A Lily? Ora, francamente, priminha!

- Vamos meninos. Vamos descer. – Chamou ele, com uma voz que pareceu muito suspeita pra Anabel.

Os quatro logo estavam de volta a sala. Os meninos conversavam e Anabel prestava a atenção na conversa deles, pois não tinha mais nada pra fazer.

- Bebel, eu nem te apresentei ao Lobinho dengoso! – Disse James rindo gostosamente e logo sendo seguido por Sirius.

- Lobinho dengoso? – Disse a menina rindo.

- Remus Lupin. –Remus deu uma cotovelada nos dois amigos. – Prazer. – Disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Anabel, o prazer é todo meu. – Disse a menina, sorrindo também. – Vocês adoram se colocar apelidos né? Um é Cão sarnento o outro é Lobinho dengoso. – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou o primo marotamente – Me pergunto qual será o seu, priminho!

- Veadinho de bunda grande! – Gritou Sirius em meio as gargalhadas. Anabel pode notar a cara feia do primo mas não pode conter o riso.

- Quem te deu esse apelido, primo? – Ela perguntou, mas não precisou da resposta do primo.

- VEADINHO DE BUNDA GRANDEEE! – Disse uma menina alta, magra, de pele bem clara e cabelos e olhos castanhos, que Anabel conhecia muito bem. Usava um short jeans, uma regatinha lilás e um All Star roxo. Era a Anna Bonsfield uma de suas melhores amigas. Ela era uma menina muito escandalosa, engraçada, e simpática, mas que quando queria, parecia mais uma Sonserina do que uma Grifinória. Era sarcástica, irônica e egocêntrica. Mas acima de tudo, era uma menina muito, muito louca!

Anabel saiu correndo e abraçou a amiga. As duas se olharam e começaram a gargalhar.

- Não sabia que você já tava aqui, Belzinha. – Disse Anna, andando abraçada a amiga.

- Que bom que você chegou! Tava morrendo de saudade de você sua maluca! – Disse Anabel que logo depois arregalou os olhos e parou perplexa, olhando pra boca da garota. – Você colocou piercing?!

- Coloquei. Olha que lindo! – Disse colocando a língua pra fora, pra amiga conseguir visualizar melhor uma bolinha lilás e roxa, que combinava perfeitamente com a roupa que usava.

- É realmente lindo! – Disse Anabel com os olhinhos brilhando ao ver o piercing da amiga. – Eu tenho uma tatto. – Disse sorrindo e mostrando a tatuagem.

- Nossa que lindaaa! – Disse vendo as patinhas se moverem. – Elas são lindas demaiis, Belzinha! – Disse empolgada.

- Não posso deixar de te dar os parabéns pelo apelido mais que hilário que você deu pro meu priminho. – Disse recomeçando a gargalhar.

- Obrigada, Obrigada. – Disse rindo e agradecendo como uma atriz de Hollywood. Logo depois, foi cumprimentar os rapazes que estavam a observá-las atentamente. – Olá meninos! – Ela complementou com um sorriso.

- Olá Anna. – Disseram os três juntos.

- James pode me mostrar o meu quarto, pra eu guardar isso? – Ela perguntou, mostrando as malas.

- Priminha, faz isso por mim? – Disse James com uma carinha de cachorro molhado (ou seria veado molhado? O.O).

- Ok, priminho. – Disse a menina, caminhando em direção às escadas para mostrar a amiga o seu quarto.

As duas demoraram um pouco, provavelmente estavam colocando as fofocas em dia, enquanto os garotos lá em baixo falavam sobre quadribol.

James levou um susto ao ver uma coruja entrando ligeira pela janela e quase acertando o lustre. A coruja pousou no braço do sofá e deixou uma carta em seu colo. Ele pegou a carta e leu-a em voz alta, a pedido dos amigos.

"_Potter,_

_Eu vou pra sua casa. Mas só vou amanhã de manhã. E você pode por favor me explicar como eu chego ai? De preferência me manda um mapa. Mande beijos a Anabel e a Anna. E pro Remus também. _

_Evans."_

James olhou com uma cara mortal pra o amigo ao seu lado.

- Sai correndo Moony, o veadinho tá nervoso! – Zombou Sirius.

- Cala a boca Sirius! – Disse James com raiva.

O menino deixou os amigos na sala e foi pra seu quarto. Chegando lá pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e foi responder e fazer o mapa para a ruiva.

_Continua... _

* * *

** N/B:** Ai gente, espero que gostem desse novo capítulo dessa fic mais que demais da minha irmazinha pirralhinha que eu amo mais que tudo/pausa pra respirar/ 

Maninha, tá otimo o cap! Só falta a Lily agora! To curiosa pra saber o que eles vão aprontar com a ruivinha! huahuahuauhuha /fingindo não saber o que vai acontecer/

Aiai, Sirius babando

Beijocas purpurinadas e mágicas pra você e pra doidinha da Anna hauhauhauhuah

Ah, e é claro, beijocas também para você, leitor maravilhoso e cheio de bom gosto que lê essa fic super chic e mais que demais da minha maninha /puxando o saco/  
Ah, não se esqueçam.. a ameaça de transformar seus narizes em batatas continua, caso voces não mandem reviews/anjinha/  
/desaparata/

**N/A²:** Belzinha já disse tudo. Só me restão as reviews. ;p

**Respostas das Reviews:**

Anabel Black:

/medo da coruja, pego a carta e saio correndo pra longe dela/

Oii Káá.

Que boom, que voce adorouuu. XDD Ela ficou bem melhor depois de reescrita né?  
você aprontara muito, muito, muito. Pode deixaaar. ;p  
ótima notíciaaa:DD

Beijocas coloridas, sistá! ;D  
  
Aninhoca:

UHAHUHUAHUAHUHUAUHAUHAUHAHU LOBINHO DENGOSO E BRABO! ;x

Que boom que você adorouu, fico muito feliiz em sabeer:DD  
Feito, Feito, Feito. Obrigada pelo toque, nem tinha lembrado disso. ;DD

Postado e sem demora! XD  
Beijocas coloridas pra você, amiga! ;D

Jeh - Hyuuga - Lupin:

Leitora novaa! HUAHUUHAHUAHUHAUHAHUHU²  
Seja muito bem vinda a ler a minha humilde fanfic. :DD  
Que boom que você acho a que a fic tá muito boa!  
Espero que você goste também dos próximos capitulos. ;DD

Beijocas coloridas pra você, linda! ;D

Espero que gostem desse capítulo também. E deixem reviews dando as opiniões de vocês. ;DD

Beijocas coloridas. ;D

_Annizita Malfoy. _


	3. Aviso Importante!

_/chega vagarosamente e se esconde atrás do sofá/_

_/chega vagarosamente e se esconde atrás do sofá/_

Oiii genteee, tudo bem com vocês? :)

Primeiro, eu queria pedir miiiil e algumas mais por ter sumido por esses meses, mas eu tenho boas explicações pra dar a vocês.

_/saindo lentamente de trás do sofá/_

Olha, eu tive uns problemas em casa, e tava cheia de trabalhos e testes e coisas do colégio pra fazer... por sinal, ainda estou, mas resolvi escrever pra distrair um pouco a mente. Gente, prometo pra vocês que não sumo mais assim, ok?

**Me desculpeeem**, por favooor.

Mas vamos as novidadeees;

Eu vou fazer a série siim, mas ainda quero saber o que vocês acham dos títulos e se tiverem alguma idéia podem me falar também e também quero saber sobre os shippers de cada um. ;D

Pra quem não lembra eles são:

'Cinco Perguntas - Draco & Ginny'

'Cinco Afirmações - Blaise & Luna'

'Cindo Exclamações - Rony & Pansy

Bem... eu vou continuar todas as fics, mas acho que vou demorar um pouco a postar porque tenho que reler todas elas e pensar direitinho como vão ser as continuações delas, então por favor me desculpem se eu demorar um pouco. Peço a vocês que tenham muuuita paciência comigo, e prometo que os capítulos vão ser muito legaiiis, prometo me esforçar pra recompensar vocês pela demora. ;DD

Respondo as reveiws no próximo capítulo, ok? ;)

Obrigada por tudo geeenteee. **amo demaiis vocês**. XD

Espero que nos vejamos no próximo capítulo. ;D

Beijocas coloridas. ;

_Annizita Malfoy _


End file.
